Falling in the dark
by SilverSoul0505
Summary: Locked in his cell, all he can do is think about her... English is my second language. Comments are always interesting, please don't flame. Sorry for any typos, wrote this fast and posted it right away. One-shot. Inspiration: Falling inside the black - Skillet


I tried one last time. Stretching my muscles, pulling my arms from the wall that I was chained to. Nothing. Nothing I could do. Nothing to be seen. I was all alone in this dark cell, dreaming about this bright light that I missed so much. I thought to myself that my eyes would burn if I ever see the sun again, from being exposed to this darkness for so long. I used to scream, to unleash my anger with my voice. Nothing. No one heard me, or I was just being ignored. I grind my teeth so strongly and so often that I used to think that they would fall. Then I started to think about her. As usual. She was the reason why I was there. She was the reason of everything. I had nothing left but her. Oh God, I wish I was someone else to be able to hold her close once more. I wish I wasn't in this cell, chained to this stupid grey brick wall. My stomach growled. I groaned. Nothing. As usual. It was driving me crazy. Being trapped between four walls, and all I could do was to think about that girl. And thinking about her brought me to insanity. I missed her. She was the treasure I was seeking since forever. I felt my body being heavier and my head falling slowly. I fell asleep.

Even in my dreams, she was the center of attention. Her bright blue eyes, her long blonde hair, her smell, her touch, everything about her. I heard her laughter, I felt her lips against mines, I felt her body next to me. And then I woke up. I slept for like an hour, not more. I was too hungry. Too thirsty. Too desperate. I needed her more than ever.

And then she came. She came to me like an angel falling from the sky. The door opened and I saw a slight ray of light. Something luminous in a small and soft hand. The light came near me. I saw her face. Her soft face. Her eyes were watery. She seemed so sad. I couldn't even talk. I was shocked. She used to come once in a while, whenever she could. She was always lying to the guards, telling them that she came to mock me or something. Of course it wasn't the case. She fell on her knees, her arms wrapped around my neck as she leaned on me. She buried her head on my naked chest and started crying. All I could do was to stand there, listening to her sobbing, feeling her pain mixed with mine. I felt so stupid. I shouldn't have got caught. I sighed. My stomach growled again. As fast as a ray of light, she backed and opened her purse. She fed me a piece of bread. She gave me water from her bottle and fed me some fruits after. The food tasted divine. Sometimes, when I was lucky enough, the guards would give me a slice of old and hard bread, with a sip of water, nothing more. I thanked God that this girl came once in a while to feed me... and to give me a reason to keep on believing. She whipped her tears and took a deep breath.

\- I'm working hard on your liberation, she whispered. And if they don't agree, I'm going to free you myself, I promise.

I stood there in silence. I couldn't think about anything smart to say. I simply nodded. She bit her lower lip and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and pushed my head against her soft palm. Her touch was so kind and sweet. God, I missed her.

\- I'm so sorry, she sighed. I wished they never knew… I'm so sorry, Darius…

Our eyes met. I tried to come a bit closer to her, to feel her lips against mines once more. She understood by the sound of the chains being pulled. She crashed her mouth on me. Our tongues fought for what seemed to be hours. I wish our kiss never broke. I needed it so much. It was one of the most passionate kiss we ever had, and God it was divine. She backed, lack of air, probably. Her hand came back on my cheek and kept on caressing it.

\- Darius… she said almost in silence.

\- Don't leave me, Lux, I asked desperately. Don't leave me alone again.

She lowered her head and bit her lip so hard, it almost drew blood.

\- I'm falling down here, I said in a husky voice. I keep on dreaming about us, it's driving me mad.

\- I know… And I'm sorry…

\- Don't be.

Lux didn't say a thing, keeping her head down and sobbing silently.

\- Luxanna Crownguard, I growled.

Suddenly, she raised her head and met my gaze, a bit scared of my harsh tone.

\- Just promise me that you'll come back, I whispered. It's not your fault. Stop taking it on your shoulders.

\- I will always be there for you, Darius. I'll do everything!

She wrapped her arms once more against my naked chest and hid her face in my neck. I felt her lips against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I slowly sighed. She was perfect. She loved me more than anything in this world, and I loved her enough to be insane and think about her all day long. We held each other like this for long and divine minutes. Still stick on my neck, she sighed.

\- I used to hear you scream, whenever I was near the prison, she confessed. And I hear your voice in my dreams… Screaming for help.

She shuddered and held me closer.

\- I love you, she breathed softly.

\- I love you too, Luxanna, I answered with the same voice.

She stood up and looked at me with pain in her eyes. I was so hard to stare at her whenever she had this gaze upon her face. It took all my strength to not look away from these watery blue eyes.

\- I will have to leave. I will come back, my love, she promised.

\- Then I will wait, as long as I need to, I said.

Fast like a lightning, she kissed my lips once more before turning back. I heard the cell's door being closed. Again. I sighed and grinned my teeth. I tried another time. Stretching my muscles, pulling my arms from the wall that I was chained to. Nothing. Nothing I could do. Nothing but wait for her to come back, hoping that I would still be slightly sane when this day would come.


End file.
